Whywrite's Challenge:Nina, Mick, and Relationships
by pieface98
Summary: my entry for whywrite's challenge. its nina and mick, with mentions of Fabina and Micara.


**Hello people! So, I figured I'd do Whywrite's challenge cuz I saw it and really liked it! Here it is. Friendship pairing – Nina/Mick. Hmmm, I tend to write them a lot don't I? Whatever!**

Nina wanted to talk to Fabian about the whole break-up thing. She wanted to admit to him that she was jealous of him and Joy. She overheard Joy telling Patricia about some poem Fabian wrote her. She wanted to let him know that she's okay with him dating her and is happy for them both.

She knocks on their door and hears Mick's voice, "Come in."

"Hey Mick," Nina smiles sadly, "Is Fabian he- Are you alright?"

She noticed that Mick is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his cheeks stained with tears.

"I'd like to say yes, but I'm not." He mumbled.

She comes in and sits on the edge of his bed, "It's Mara isn't it?"

"She broke up with me and told me to go to Australia. It doesn't get any worse than that." Mick sat up, "I want it all. The amazing sports school and her. I told my dad I'd go. But I'm starting to rethink it."

"Well," Nina sighed, "Maybe you have to think about which matters more to you. Mara or the sports school. Make a list of the pros and cons of both. One for the going and one for not going."

Mick began, "Starting with going… pros would be the sports school and going to Australia. Cons would be leaving Mara, leaving Fabian, leaving this school, forgetting all my friends, losing touch, and that list goes on and one. But not going, the pros are staying with Mara and all my friends, not having to pack up and move to a whole new country- not that there's anything wrong with that!- cons are… maybe not going to the school? But that's it."

"So?" Nina asked, "Have you made up your mind?"

Mick smiled, "Yeah. If I don't go, I can still fight for Mara. I mean, that school can't be all it's cracked up to be, right?"

"Right." Nina answered.

"Thank you Nina." Mick leaned over and hugged Nina.

"Anytime Mick." Nina whispered.

"Eh-hem."

The two quickly released each other when they hear someone clear their throat.

"Oh, Fabian!" Nina stood from Mick's bed, "I came looking for you."

"Sure looks that way," Fabian mumbled.

"I want to talk about our break up." Nina blurted.

"Let me guess," Fabian sighed, "You're happy and now you're with Mick."

"What?" Mick and Nina said together.

"Sure looked that way when I came in."

"No mate," Mick said, "She came in looking for you and saw me upset and helped me with the Australia slash Mara thing."

"So what did you want to say then Nina?"

"It's funny you should say I'm with another guy," Nina said angrily, "When you didn't hesitate to write love poems for Joy!"

Nina shoved Fabian aside and ran out of the room.

"What?" Fabian yelled after her.

"Dude," Mick said, "I think that if you go after her and comfort her, Fabina will be back before supper."

"You really think so?" Fabian asked.

"I know so." Mick said, "Now I have to talk to Mara."

Mick walked upstairs to Mara's room, he knock twice, heard 'come in', and walked through the door.

Mick saw Mara on her bed and smiled, "Hey Mara."

"Hi." She mumbled.

"Look," Mick said, "I realized that you broke up with me so I would go to Australia. But, I'm going to stay here no matter what. There are other reasons why I want to stay. Yes, you're the biggest one, but I'm going to stay."

"But, Mick it's an amazing opportunity-"

"I don't care." Mick said, "Now, we can pick up where we left off or stay broken up. You're choice."

Mara smiled. Leaning over, she kissed him sweetly.

"I hoped that would be your answer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~with Fabian and Nina~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nina!" Fabian called through the trees. He knew he saw her run out the door but then lost her in the woods.

"Nina!" he called again louder. He began to hear quiet sniffling and crying as he neared a small tree. He saw Nina leaning against its trunk.

"Nina." He whispers. Nina sees him and brings her knees to her chest. Fabian walks over and sits down next to her.

"Nina, I'm sorry I accused you of being with Mick." He said, "I guess I was jealous."

"What do you have to be jealous of?" Nina cried, "You're with Joy now! I came to tell you that I am okay with it!"

"Joy?" Fabian asked, "I'm not with Joy."

"What about the poem you wrote her?"

"Nina, I wrote you a poem!" Fabian said, "Joy must have found it."

"Oh." And awkward silence filled the chilly air. Fabian looked over at Nina, who was shivering in her t shirt and jeans. He shrugged of his blue hoodie and placed it over her shoulders. He saw her blush and mumble, "Thanks."

"Nina," he sighed, "About this being friends thing, I just… want to know where I went wrong."

"Nowhere." Nina said, "I didn't want to break up. I thought you did."

"What?"

"I was going to tell you that I thought we should be more couple-ish and you said we were better off as friends!"

"I thought you were going to dump me!"

The two stared at each other. Fabian leaned forward and kissed Nina.

"Fabian," Nina smiled, "I-I never could have imagined having a boyfriend as great as you."

"I could have never imagined a girlfriend as great as you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at supper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Mick," Nina smiled at the boy who she was on kitchen duty with that night, "How did it go with Mara?"

"Amazing," he smiled, "We're back on and happy. How about with you and my git of a roommate?"

"Back on too," Nina told him, "Once his uncle asked if we were stepping out. What does that mean?"

Mick laughed, "Of course he did. It means dating."

"Oh." Nina said, "No wonder he was blushing."

"Who was blushing?" Mara asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Fabian," Nina and Mick answered together.

"I heard my name what I did I do?" Fabian said joining the party.

"Apparently you blushed." Mara informed him.

"When?" he asked.

"When your uncle asked if we were stepping out last term," Nina laughed, "Mick just told me what it means."

"Thanks a lot Mick." Fabian groaned.

"Guys, why don't we do that double date we never got to do?" Mara asked.

"No!" Nina and Fabian answered together.

"Bad history with double dates," Fabian explained.

"How about we each go on a separate date first then meet up at the movies afterward?" Mick suggested.

"Sounds great," Nina smiled, "Fabian?"

"Yeah," Fabian said genuinely happy.

"I'm going to finish up then, meet me in my room to study," Nina smiled at Fabian, "Okay?"

"Sure." He kissed her cheek and walked off.

"I'll see you later babes." Mick smiled and kissed Mara's cheek.

"I guess everything's good in Anubis then." Mick said.

"Yeah," Nina smiled.

"You know, I barely said two words to you last term. It's weird." Mick recalled.

"Then I guess we both made a new friend today." Nina smiled.

"Yeah." Mick said, "Too bad there's nothing fun about this house. But I did have a freaky dream last night."

"About what?"

"Well, there was this Egyptian ghost and she grabbed my arm." Mick told her, "And I woke up with this."

Mick lifted his sleeve and revealed the Mark of Anubis, "It won't come off."

Nina looked at his arm and yelled, "FABIAN!"

**Tada! Hope you all like, review please!**


End file.
